Sakura Meets Ichigo (A Bleach FanFic)
by Asuka1920
Summary: Sakura Yukimura was no ordinary girl. She's been able to see spirits since she was young, and she was born with a strang tatto all over her arm. She thought she was all alone in the world till she moves to Katakura Town and meets Ichigo Kurosaki. Will she become friends with Ichigo and his friends or be the loner that she is.
1. Character Bio

**Name:** Sakura Yukimura

**Age: **16

**Appearance:** long pink hair, wears school uniform, crystal neckless, chain bracelet, silver ring, has a tattoo all over her right arm and keeps it covered with bandages.

**Personality:** shy and distant at first, a book warm, has a scary side when provoked, one hell of a fighter, perfers to hid the scares she has.

**Abilities:** thanks to the tattoo (born with) she can fight like crazy, release any weapon through the tattoo, and can see spirits like Ichigo.

**History:** because of her hair color and the tattoo she was born with she was picked on a lot. She lost both her parent's to a hollow when she was 12. During one of the beatings she got she unlocked her tattoo and nearly killed a teenager boy. Because of that she was sent to the same school as Ichigo. She never had any friends till she in countered Ichigo and his friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think.**

~ Ichigo's P.O.V ~

"Alright class, I have an announcement to make, we have a new student joining us today so make her welcome," the teacher said.

"I wonder if she's cute?" Keigo said.

"Is that all you think about Keigo," Tatsuki said.

"Nooo," Keigo prolonged.

While Tatsuki and Keigo were arguing the new student opened the door and walked in. What surprised me the most was her hair color, it's pink. With hair color like that she must of been picked on when she was young. Not only that but her whole right arm is covered in bandages.

"My name is Sakura Yukimura," she said while bowing.

"Alright, there's an empty seat behind Ichigo," the teacher explained, "Ichigo please raise your hand."

I did as was told and raised my hand. She looked at me and I saw pain and lose in those eyes. I wonder what happened. She then walked over and sat down.

"Alright class, lets begin."

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

There are five people, most likely students that feel different from others, especially that boy named Ichigo. I wonder what it is.

The first couple of class just flew by and no sooner did lunch come. I took my lunch up to the roof and sat in the corner. One things is for sure that this is most isolated area in the school. That is till the rooftop door opened and eight people came out. Can't I get a break on my first day here.

I got up and started walking past those students to the door when one of them spoke, "You don't have to leave because of us."

"I prefer to be alone," I said and left.

I went outside and was about to jump in a tree when about four boys came up to me. I swear, I must be cursed.

"What's with that hair color of yours? It's so unnatural."

"Ya, it's so ugly, you should chop it off."

All these comments were getting on my nerves and I was about to break. I'll teach them not to provoke me. I grabbed the hand of the one who had my hair in his hand and twisted it. He yelled in pain and I let him go.

"You should learn not to provoke me or you'll end up dead," I said in a menacing tone while arching my eyebrows.

They backed off for a few seconds but then started advancing towards me. So that's how it's going to be. Well fine with me. This better go as self defense or I'm going to be pissed.

All four of them started throwing punches but never landed a single hit because I stopped them all. Those looks of surprise on their faces always makes me smirk. I release them and threw my own punches and a few kicks, and of course they went down with one hit.

I walked over their unconscious bodies but stopped when those eight students from the roof were right in front of me. They kept giving looks, looks I hate.

"We're you the one who did that?" The boy with the glasses asked.

"Yes," was all I said.

"Why did you knock them unconscious? " The orange haired boy asked.

"It was self defense," I said and started walking.

As I passed them I tisked and whispered, "they asked for it." I noticed that the orange haired boy looked at me with a confused expression. I decided to go back to the classroom to eat my lunch since everywhere else is occupied.

~ Ichigo's P.O.V ~

That new girl looked and acted so different from when we saw her on the roof. Its like she had no emotion but anger when she knocked those boys unconscious. Not only that but I feel something coming from her right arm that she has bandaged.

"Hey Uryu, do you sense something different about that girl?" I whispered.

"Yes, there is indeed something different about her," he said, "Yet I can't figure out what it is."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her," Rukia suggested.

While we were discussing that the bell rang so we hurried to our class.

**Sorry it took so long to put up the first chapter. I've had super major writers block on all my stories because of a comment I received on one that mad me rethink everything I was doing. Luckily it didn't stop me completely. Hope you enjoy and please comment what you think. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so excited! My first chapter got 83 views in one day! I'm so happy!**

**I'm sorry in advance that this chapter is shorter.**

Ch. 2

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

School was done for the day and might I say my first day of school at this place was not how I planned it. I got in a fight on my first day, what would my parents think? That is if I had any. My parents were killed when I was 12 years old. I don't know how and the only thing I remember was it felt like the air was crushing me and I passed out. When I came too my parents were covered in blood and there was this gigantic bloody foot print on the floor. From what I could tell that foot print wasn't human nor animal. Since that day I haven't been my normal cheery self.

As I was walking to my apartment the air around me started feeling heavy, like when my parents were killed. At that second I heard an ear piercing scream that wasn't human. I started running in the direction of where that scream originated. When I rounded the corner I stopped in my tracks. What I saw before me was unnatural. A monster the size of a bus was fighting with two people who are dressed in black kimonos. This can't be real? While I stood there in shock a tree that the monster pulled up was coming towards me. If I don't move I will die. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see someone in front of me. I looked more closely and I saw orange hair. Wait, orange hair. Thats the boy who sits in front of me in class. I was in complete shock.

I looked around me and I saw the tree in half. Im guessing in the last second he cut the tree in half saving my life. I looked back up at him to see he was looking at me in surprise. Why would he be looking at me in surprise when I should be the one looking at him in surprise. He just cut a damn tree in half and he's fighting with a monster!

"Stay put," he ordered and ran back to fight that thing.

Like hell I plan on just stay here. I'm getting the hell away from this place. There is no way I'm going to die here, so farewell to you all. I got up and started running in the opposite direction to where my apartment is. Once I got home I plopped myself onto my bed.

"What the hell just happened to me?" I whispered and fell asleep.

~ Ichigo's P.O.V ~

When the gang and I were walking home from school Rukia's phone started beeping. That means a hollow is near by.

"Ichigo," Rukia yelled.

"Already on it," I said and took out my substitute soul reaper pass, "Keep an eye on my body will ya Chad."

"Sure thing," Chad replied.

I pressed the pass against my chest and my soul reaper form appeared along with Rukia's. We started running in the direction we sensed the hollows spiritual presser. When the hollow was in my sight I grabbed my zanpakuto from my back and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshō!" The hollow saw my move coming and it jumped out of the way.

"We got a smart one on our hands," I said.

"Stay focused ichigo," Rukia yelled.

I tisked and held my zanpakuto in front of me. The hollow jumped back next to a tree and grabbed it. It pulled it right out of the ground and threw it at me. I flash stepped out of the way and that's when I saw that new girl Sakura from class. The tree was heading straight for her. I flash stepped in front of her and cut the tree in half. After I cut the tree I looked at her and my eye's widened. She looking straight at me! She can see me.

"Stay put," I ordered and went back to fighting the hollow.

It took some time and effort but Rukia and I finally exterminated the hollow. When we were done I turned to where Sakura should have been. Damn, she's gone. Guess I'll have to talk to her during class tomorrow.

We headed back to where Chad and Orihime were. Rukia and I got back into our bodies and we continued on like nothing happened, aside from me thinking about Sakura.

**If you would please comment, I always enjoy seeing what others think of my fanfiction. ****Just so you know it will be awhile till I put up another chapter because my grandmother just past away. So im going through some things. I hope you understand. Thank you for your audience.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I thought I would get this up so I don't have to deal with it later. Hope you enjoy. ^w^**

Ch. 3

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

As I woke up this morning i couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. What exactly happened? I can't be going crazy, can I? No! There has to be an explanation behind it all. I got out of bed and got in the shower. After my shower I got dressed in my school uniform and grabbed my bag. I guess I'll either confront Ichigo or by chance he might confront me. I hope its the second choice.

As I was walking to school and I started thinking about what happened a week ago with those teenage boys and how I almost killed one. Without me even noticing I was at the school gates. I pushed that memory to the back of my mind and went straight to class. When I entered the classroom I saw Ichigo and his friends talking. It looked like Ichigo was deep in thought. Probably about what happened yesterday. I went to my seat and when I sat down Ichigo looked over at me. He was about to say something when the teacher came in.

"Alright class take your seats."

Everyone did as told and Ichigo turned around and mouthed the words, "We need to talk." I shook my head yes and he turned around. Before I knew it lunch came and Ichigo took me to a secluded area behind the school.

"You saw everything that happened yesterday, right?" he asked.

"I did," I said.

He let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. It looked like he was deep in thought. After a minute or two he looked at me with a serious face.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, why," I said.

"Since you were able to see what happened that means you have high spiritual pressure," he said.

"What spiritual pressure?" I asked.

"Spiritual Pressure is the physical force or pressure that a person's Spiritual Power creates when released," he explained.

"Ok," I said.

"Did you feel like you were being crushed by air at some point?" he asked.

"Ya, right before I saw you fighting that thing," I said.

"That was a hollow," He said, "Hollows are monsters that eat human souls."

That's horrible! Threw the next couple of minutes Ichigo told me everything there is to know about hollows and soul reapers and what he and his friends do. They're like secret super hero's protecting everyone. After his explanation we went back to the classroom and he introduced me to his friends. Even though I am uncomfortable being around all these people it was kind of nice. They started asking me questions about myself.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we be," Orihime said.

"Because of my hair color," I said.

"Who cares about hair color," Tatsuki said, "Have you seen Ichigo's hair color."

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted and everyone started laughing.

"Sakura," Orihime said and looked at me, "Your hair is beautiful."

My eyes widened and I blushed for the first time since my parents died. No one but my parents have said that about my hair. I started crying and everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah," I said while wiping my eyes, "Its just that no one has said that to me but my parents."

Then out of nowhere Orihime hugged me and she started crying too. Why would she be crying? She let me go and looked straight into my eyes.

"We're best friends now, you hear," she said.

"Really…" was all I could say.

"Of course," she said but then frowned, "Do you not want to be friends?"

"No, its not that its just… I've never had any friends before," I said.

"Why not," Rukia asked.

"I got picked on a lot because of my hair color and no one wanted to be my friend," I explained.

"Is that why you said you wanted to be alone yesterday," Ichigo asked.

"Yes," I said, "Over the years I've just preferred to be alone. You could say its more of a habit."

"I know, why don't we all hang out after school and show Sakura around!" Orihime said with excitement.

"That would be awesome but I have practice after school," Tatsuki said, "Why don't you do it without me."

"Same here," Mizuiro said.

"Me too," Keigo whined.

"Alright, its settled," Orihime said.

Later through the day school ending and Orihime dragged me out the front gates of the school. We went sight seeing and shopping, well not me but Orihime. It was now five p.m and we were walking through the park when I saw them. Some of the students from my other school that would always pick on me. I stopped and said, "I'm sorry but I need to leave."

"Why?" Orihime asked.

Before the others could say anything I started running back the way we came. Hopefully they didn't see me.

~ Ichigo's P.O.V ~

What was all that about? While we just stood there this group of guys walked passed us and I could hear them say, "Hey, did you see her?" "Ya, its that freak with the ugly hair." "We should teach her a lesson for what she did last week." Who could they be talking about?

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia yelled.

"What," I yelled back.

"You coming or what," she said.

"I'm comen," I said and looked back to where that group was but they disappeared.

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

I had to stop running so I could catch my breath. What the hell are they doing here! As I was catching my breath I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately turned around and my eye's widened.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, it's the ugly devil herself."

"What do you want," I hissed.

"We want payback for what you did."

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone," I said.

"No can do, we want revenge and we're gonna get it one way or another."

They started advancing on me and I kept taking steps back. I need to get out of here. I decided to start running but before I knew they grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Where the hell do you think you're getting bitch!"

"Anywhere but here," I said, "I can't stand your stench."

One of them punched me in the face and I fell down. I looked up to see them pissed and they started beating me. I would fight back but I don't want what happened last time to happen again. If it does I'll have to leave again. I just made friends and I don't want to lose them. After what seem like an eternity they stopped beating me and left. I picked myself up and started walking home where I bandaged myself up and went straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I got 7 followers and 269 views in 4 days. I am so happy people are liking this story. Well enough with my bickering, here is chapter 4 of Sakura Meets Ichigo. Enjoy.**

Ch. 4

~ Ichigo's P.O.V ~

It's been two hour's since school started and Sakura isn't here. I wonder why? While I was think it over the classroom door opened revealing a bandaged up Sakura. What the hell happened to her? She started walking to her seat and it looked like she was limping. Everyone in the class started whispering what could have happened to her. I decided to ask her when lunch starts.

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

I woke up so late I missed two hours of class. I had to re-bandage everything. My whole body hurt like hell. If people see me then they're going to be asking me questions, questions I don't want want to answer.

It took me awhile to get to school because of the beating I got but I finally made it. When When I opened the class door everyone was looking at me. I started walking to my seat and Started walking Tom could hear everyone whispering what could have happened to me. Ichigo kept a hard eye on me the whole time. My guess he wants to know what happened. After class lunch came, along with Ichigo and his friends.

"What happened to you Sakura?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," I said.

"Was it those guys we say yesterday before you left?" Ichigo asked.

"..."

"I was right. Why did they do this to you?" He demanded.

"You don't need to know," I said.

"Your our friend now, we have a right to help you," Rukia said.

"Why won't you tell us," Orihime said.

"You want to know that badly," I said, "I almost killed someone."

They all had shock in their eyes. I got up and left. I want to be on my own. While I was walking away someone happened to be following me. It has to be Ichigo, he's the only one who would come after me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" he asked.

"... fine, I'll tell you," I said, "Follow me."

I took him to an isolated area so there wouldn't be any eavesdroppers. I don't want others to know what I almost did.

"If you will, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," I said.

"Alright." he said.

"Before I transferred to this school I was at another one where I had no friends and I was always picked on by the students because of my hair and something else I prefer to keep hidden," I explained

"What would that be?" he asked.

I started unwrapping the bandages around my right arm to reveal a tattoo. It covered my whole right arm from the wrist to my shoulder. It had designs of what looked like different kinds weapons surrounded by curving lines and dots along with what looked like flames. After he looked at it I covered it back up.

"Why would you have a tattoo if you cover it up?" he asked.

"Its not like I wanted it in the first place," I yelled, "I was born with it."

"That makes no sense, how can you be born with a tattoo that looks like that," he said.

"I don't know, but I have proof that I was born with it." I said, "May I continue?"

"Ye-yeah," he shuttered.

"As you can see why I would cover this up it cause too much attention and gives the wrong idea to others," I said, "About a week ago a group of guys from my school surrounded my behind the school. It was a regular routine to them but this time I planned on fighting back. The one thing I didn't plan on happening was them having a gun. They threatened me with it so I couldn't do anything so they beat me. I was about to break… then out of nowhere I threw my arm out and I heard screaming. When I looked up one of them was covered in their own blood. Blood that was streaming down the guys chest. It looked like he was cut yet there was no blades to be found."

I paused to catch my breath and let Ichigo absorb all the information. When I knew he was ready to continue listening I started speaking again.

"After he screamed a teacher came out and saw what happened, she called an ambulance and the police. When we were all being asked questions those guys lied about everything and blamed it on me causing me to transfer schools. The one thing that still goes through my mind was what could have happened to that guy. I had no weapon what's so ever to inflict that damage, yet he was wounded..." I explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," he said, "He was wounded without a weapon. Didn't the police ask for the weapon?"

"They did, but of course I had no such weapon," I said.

Ichigo was in thought for awhile and when he was done he said, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," I said.

"If those guys try anything again tell me, alright. I know how to deal with people who pick on others because I was one of those people they picked one," he said with a stern face.

"I will," I said smiling.

A few seconds passed when the school bell rang, meaning lunch was over. We headed back to class without a word. It was like we didn't even have that conversation.

~ Ichigo's P.O.V ~

I can't believe there are still people out there like that. If I ever get my hands on them they're going to pay for what they did to Sakura. Wait.. why I am I being so overprotective of her all of a sudden. I've only known her for three days. Its not like I have a crush on her. Do I?

I need to stop thinking about that and concentrate on something else. My mind wandered to when Sakura was explaining how that guy got wounded. It could be possible she's like Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Maybe I should take her to Urahara and Yoruichi after school to confirm it. Yeah… I'll do that.

When our last class ended I turned around and said, "Hey Sakura, do you mind if I take you somewhere?"

"No, of course not. Why if you don't mind me asking," she said.

"Its about what happened between you and those guys. I think I might know what could have happened," I said.

Her eyes widened while she said, "Really!" I shook my head yes and we both got up and left to Urahara's shop.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

I wonder where he is taking me. I was also wondering if he really knew what could have happened between me and those guys.

"Hey ichigo... where are you taking me exactly?" I asked.

"A friend of mine that may just be able to answer your questions," he said.

"You really think that they can help?" I asked.

"Ya, he helps with these sorts of things," he said.

"What sorts of things?" I asked.

"Anything dealing with what I told you about yesterday," he said.

For the next couple of minutes we didn't talk. While I was thinking things through I didn't notice Ichigo stop so I walking right into him. I rubbed my nose and looked up at him.

"We're here," he said.

I looked in front of him to see an alleyway leading to a small shop. We walked up to it to see a boy picking on a girl.

"Is Urahara here?" Ichigo asked.

"He is. I'll go get him," the girl said.

After she left we just stood there and the boy kept looking at me. Why does he keep looking at me? Is there something on my face? No, it must be because of my hair. Great, another one who thinks my hair is weird.

"Who's the pinky?" he asked.

I grew a tick mark and looked at him. Pinky. Ok, that kid pisses me off. I gave him my special glare and he backed of.

"My name is Sakura brat," I said.

"Who you calling brat pinky!" he yelled.

"If you don't stop calling me that then I won't call you brat," I yelled back.

"Leave the poor girl alone Jinta."

I looked up from glaring at the boy to see a man wearing a hat and a fan in his hand. He looked straight at me. As if he was looking into my soul.

"Why don't you two come in," he said.

He lead us to a room with a table in the middle. He sat down along with Ichigo and I decided to sit next to Ichigo. A few second later a man came out with tea and set them in front of us. When he left the guy with the hat turned to Ichigo.

"Now what pleasure do I have for this visit Ichigo," he said.

"I was hoping to ask you a question about her," Ichigo said pointing to me.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sakura Yukimura," I said.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, please call me Urahara," he said, "Now your question."

Ichigo and I told Urahara everything about me and what happened to those guys. When we finished we gave him some time to think. While he was thinking my right arm started to burn a little so I started rubbing it, and it caught the eye of Ichigo.

"You ok?" he asked.

"My arm feels like its burning for some reason," I said.

"May I see your arm Sakura?" he asked.

I got up and sat next to Urahara. I gave him my right arm and he started unwrapping the bandages. When the bandages came off the markings were a different color, red. I gasped along with Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" Urahara asked.

"The color used to be black, not red," Ichigo said.

"Has this happened before?" Urahara asked me.

"Ne-never," I said.

While Urahara was examining my arm the color started fading back to black and the burning sensation disappeared along with it. I wonder what happened?

"There is definitely something special about you and this arm," Urahara said.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"No.. but I do sense spiritual presser coming from you," Urahara said, "It is possible that she is like Chad and Orihime."

"How so?" I asked.

"At some point they were attack by a hollow while still in the womb of their mother, giving them these powers," Urahara explained.

"What should I do know?" I asked.

"I'll have have a friend of mine train you to unlock that power," he said.

"Are you referring to Yoruichi? " Ichigo asked.

"Of course," he said flipping flipping his fan open in front of his face, "Why don't you stop by tomorrow after school."

"Alright... and thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said.

Ichigo and I both grabbed our bags and left the shop. In truth I can't wait till tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

**I am sorry it's taken this long to put up this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Ch. 6

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

Today was like any other day. The only thing I could think about was what was going to happen after school. While I was putting my books in my bag Ichigo came up to me.

"Do you want me to come with you to Urahara's shop?" he asked.

"No, that's ok. I don't want to inconvenience you," I said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around," he said.

"Ya," I said.

After I finished stuffing my books into my bag I left school and went straight to Urahara's shop.

It took no longer than twenty minutes to reach Urahara's shop and when I came face to face with it Urahara was already waiting for me at the entrance.

"Are you ready for your training?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said.

"Follow me," he said.

I followed him to an entrance that leads to the basement. While we were walking down the stairs I noticed how long they were, along with a patch of light up ahead. When we reached the end of the staircase I gaped in awe.

"How is this possible? " I said.

It was a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees. How could something like this be under Urahara's shop?

"Welcome to my secret training grounds," he said.

As we walked farther out I noticed a person stand a few feet ahead of us. I saw a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair in a ponytail. We walked up to her and she said, "Is this the girl?" urahara said yes and left, leaving me with her.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihouin," she said, "Your Sakura, right?'

"Yes," I said.

"I'll be training you for now," she said.

"Exactly what type of training are we doing?" I asked.

"We need to figure out what that tattoo of yours does. Could you unwrap it?" she said.

I started unwrapping it and while I was unwrapping it I noticed Yoruichi looking at my tattoo's. It looked like she was studying it. I put the unwrapped bandages in my pocket and waited.

"May I see your arm?" she asked.

I gave her my arm and she looked it over. She twisted my arm back and forth while she observed the designs. I waited a few minutes till she let go of my arm and motions for me to follow her. I followed her to this small clearing that had rocks circling around it, kind of like the standing stones in Scotland. She told me to sit and I did. She sat in front of me and started thinking, that's my guess anyway.

"Have you ever meditated before?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes and focus on your tattooed arm. Hopefully something will happen," she said.

I closed my eyes and started concentrating on my arm. It took awhile but I finally started to feel that burning sensation from yesterday. I looked down at my arm and it was glowing red again, but brighter.

"Good. Keep going," she said.

I concentrated harder and the glow intensified, along with the burning sensation. While I was concentrating on it I also thought of a kunai. The next thing I know a kunai forms in my hand.

"You can summon weapons from the designs on your arm. Very interesting," she said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Why don't you trying other weapons," she said.

I did as she told and tried summoning different weapons. For the next hour I was summoning all sorts of blades. It was tiring and exhausting. I lean against one of the rocks and Yoruichi hands me a bottle of water, which I chug down in a matter of seconds.

"You are progressing very fast for someone who has never done this before," she said.

"I started getting us to it. It just got easier the more I use it," I said.

While I sat there I started thinking about something, so I decided to ask Yoruichi, "Could we try hand to hand combat?"

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Ya, I want to test a theory out," I said.

"Ok, follow me," she said.

We got up and I followed her to a clearing. She stopped a few feet infront of me and got in a fighting stance, so I did the same. She came at me with a right punch and I blocked it. She switched from punching to kicking and I blocked all of them.

"You're very good. Have you been training?" she asked.

"Nope, I've never trained to fight before," I said.

"Why don't you advance on me now," she said.

I shook my head yes and advanced. I threw punches in all directions and actually landed a few hits which surprised Yoruichi. This went on for almost an hour because I was still tired after summoning those weapons.

"For someone who has never fought before you're an expert at it," she said.

"I think it has something to do with the tattoo," I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"When I first got into a fight with a couple boys I clobbered them. It surprised me since I never knew how to fight in the first place," I said.

"Alright, I think we should end todays training," she said.

We walked back up to Urahara's shop and I grabbed my stuff and went home.

Ch. 6

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

Today was like any other day. The only thing I could think about was what was going to happen after school. While I was putting my books in my bag Ichigo came up to me.

"Do you want me to come with you to Urahara's shop?" he asked.

"No, that's ok. I don't want to inconvenience you," I said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around," he said.

"Ya," I said.

After I finished stuffing my books into my bag I left school and went straight to Urahara's shop.

It took no longer than twenty minutes to reach Urahara's shop and when I came face to face with it Urahara was already waiting for me at the entrance.

"Are you ready for your training?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said.

"Follow me," he said.

I followed him to an entrance that leads to the basement. While we were walking down the stairs I noticed how long they were, along with a patch of light up ahead. When we reached the end of the staircase I gaped in awe.

"How is this possible? " I said.

It was a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees. How could something like this be under Urahara's shop?

"Welcome to my secret training grounds," he said.

As we walked farther out I noticed a person stand a few feet ahead of us. I saw a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair in a ponytail. We walked up to her and she said, "Is this the girl?" urahara said yes and left, leaving me with her.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihouin," she said, "Your Sakura, right?'

"Yes," I said.

"I'll be training you for now," she said.

"Exactly what type of training are we doing?" I asked.

"We need to figure out what that tattoo of yours does. Could you unwrap it?" she said.

I started unwrapping it and while I was unwrapping it I noticed Yoruichi looking at my tattoo's. It looked like she was studying it. I put the unwrapped bandages in my pocket and waited.

"May I see your arm?" she asked.

I gave her my arm and she looked it over. She twisted my arm back and forth while she observed the designs. I waited a few minutes till she let go of my arm and motions for me to follow her. I followed her to this small clearing that had rocks circling around it, kind of like the standing stones in Scotland. She told me to sit and I did. She sat in front of me and started thinking, that's my guess anyway.

"Have you ever meditated before?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes and focus on your tattooed arm. Hopefully something will happen," she said.

I closed my eyes and started concentrating on my arm. It took awhile but I finally started to feel that burning sensation from yesterday. I looked down at my arm and it was glowing red again, but brighter.

"Good. Keep going," she said.

I concentrated harder and the glow intensified, along with the burning sensation. While I was concentrating on it I also thought of a kunai. The next thing I know a kunai forms in my hand.

"You can summon weapons from the designs on your arm. Very interesting," she said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Why don't you trying other weapons," she said.

I did as she told and tried summoning different weapons. For the next hour I was summoning all sorts of blades. It was tiring and exhausting. I lean against one of the rocks and Yoruichi hands me a bottle of water, which I chug down in a matter of seconds.

"You are progressing very fast for someone who has never done this before," she said.

"I started getting us to it. It just got easier the more I use it," I said.

While I sat there I started thinking about something, so I decided to ask Yoruichi, "Could we try hand to hand combat?"

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Ya, I want to test a theory out," I said.

"Ok, follow me," she said.

We got up and I followed her to a clearing. She stopped a few feet infront of me and got in a fighting stance, so I did the same. She came at me with a right punch and I blocked it. She switched from punching to kicking and I blocked all of them.

"You're very good. Have you been training?" she asked.

"Nope, I've never trained to fight before," I said.

"Why don't you advance on me now," she said.

I shook my head yes and advanced. I threw punches in all directions and actually landed a few hits which surprised Yoruichi. This went on for almost an hour because I was still tired after summoning those weapons.

"For someone who has never fought before you're an expert at it," she said.

"I think it has something to do with the tattoo," I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"When I first got into a fight with a couple boys I clobbered them. It surprised me since I never knew how to fight in the first place," I said.

"Alright, I think we should end todays training," she said.

We walked back up to Urahara's shop and I grabbed my stuff and went home.


	8. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

**I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

**I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

**Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

**If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

**Until next time.**

** \- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


End file.
